


Ninja's Emergency Note

by Hypnofeet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: A replica letter that was recovered by Hidden Leaf Ninja: Hinata Hyuga. She had copied the letter from memory before the original suddenly flew away like it had a mind of its own. This was from a shinobi of the same village, requiring immediate assistance. It is with a heavy heart that we are unable to determine who this is from or even detect their chakra now, not even with Hinata's Byakugan. The most puzzling is mentioning the group that was confirmed to be disbanded years ago. We are also unaware of anyone alive who possesses such an unusual jutsu. Konan was the only known ninja to use a technique as described here. We are sending ninja to the Hidden Rain Village immediatly to investigate.





	1. Chapter 1

Attention! SOS!

This is not a joke but I have been captured by some strange kunoichi and need immediate assistance. I am a Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, captured by an unknown enemy, possibly Akatsuki. She has restrained me with paper that has chakra infused inside. The woman can turn her whole body into hundreds of pieces of paper and make them come back to her, forming her original body! I’ve written on one of these for an emergency note. I require immediate assistance! I feel like I am going to die at this rate, like she is going to use her jutsu to asphyxiate me. Please, whoever is reading this, hel... -Note ends here-


	2. Reply from the Kunoichi Kidnapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up letter after The SOS note that was discovered. We have received a sudden reponse, a day after Hidden Leaf Ninja: Hinata Hyuga reported the replica letter. The name has been water damaged but the Sixth Hokage has a clear idea of who it could be as impossible as it seems, a code phrase that has not been used since before the Forth Great Ninja War. What was thought to be a ransom letter is actually a letter of kindness and peace. Though no name was given of the kidnapped Shinobi, the letter states to withdraw our forces. Lord Hokage has agreed to this though I do wonder why he has chosen this course of action. Most of us presume it's not maintain the peace achieved. We haven't heard of the Hidden Rain Village since being stated that the former member of the Akatski perished. Does the Hokage plan on replying back in a few days, or has he already done so?

Dearest Lord Hokage,

‘The rain that slowly drips off the leaves shall help blossom the seeds below.’ You must know who I am with that code phrase. I found some text that was written on my body like a tattoo. Now I have to go purchase some special ink eraser to get rid of it. I presume it was from the Shinobi I took away from your village. Please do not worry about him. He isn’t an official Shinobi from your village. Ever since the Shinobi World has found peace with the Forth Great Ninja War’s conclusion, many ninja from many villages come and go freely. He is one of those Shinobi. In fact, he belongs to a lesser-known village titled: ‘The Village of the Claw’ who spent a few years residing in the Hidden Rain Village. Though it is with a sad heart to report that he does not recall that memory. I am interrogating him as you are reading this to discover why. He is my business so I kindly request you withdraw the team you sent out to investigate the Hidden Rain Village. The new leader is still having a hard time getting used to their responsibilities and I am not around that area to sort it out myself. Please allow me to do my business with this Shinobi; you need not to waste resources. If you need more information, my location is classified so please consult in text form to the leader of the Hidden Rain.

Kindest regards,

Former leader of the Hidden Rain Village,

K___an –The name has been water damaged-


End file.
